my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zakai Ezana
Kai Ezana ', also known by his Hero Name "'Hyperion" is a Hero and a student at U.A. Academy. He is a black hero that was born in Japan. He was originally thought to have no Quirk at all, but during a villain's rampage he was almost killed and unlocked his quirk. Appearance Kai is described as a handsome young man, with messy, curly, black hair with a fade around the sides and Hazel brown eyes. He is a black hero with a brown skin-tone. He also has a mischievous, sarcastic smile that makes him look like troublemaker. He is rather tall, being six feet. He has a small dark scar across his nose from a training session with his teacher. Kai's mother Amari said that he gets his handsome and rebellious looks from his father. Personality Kai is described as laid-back and a smart alack. He's sarcastic, cool, and sometimes too smart for his own good. Kai is a nice guy at heart, who is caring and very empathetic. But he is also smart-aleck teenager, with a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic, blunt sense of humor. Making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and a complete smart-ass. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock people, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also very impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. He can also be somewhat "disrespectful" towards authority or people with a higher power then him. Kai also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Kai has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Kai is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Kai will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Kai known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Kai always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Despite all of his good traits, Kai is far from perfect. Kai is short-tempered, and has trouble controlling his anger. His impulsiveness causes him to do and say things before thinking, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. As he puts it, "sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying". He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Kai is also extremely reckless and rebellious and this causes him to get into trouble and unwinnable situations that he can't get out of without help. Quirks and Abilities Radiant: Kai's quirk is the ability to create, shape, manipulate and absorb light. He can utilize this in a variety of ways. He can form light out from thin air by producing it from his body or manipulate already existing light in the area. He can manipulate the brightness of light, turning it up or down at will. He can shoot light from his body in the forms of blasts orbs or lasers. He can create illusions using light and many more applications. Other Abilities Hand-to-hand combat: Because of his original lack of a quirk, Kai was trained by his fathers friend Masashiro Shirahama in close quarters combat, and learned from various clashes. His fighting style is refined and very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. He is capable of fighting on even ground with foes that are physically stronger than him or have better control over their Quirk. His fighting style, extremely versatile, aims at dealing the maximum amount of damage in the shortest time possible, striking critical points and making ample use of fast submission holds to incapacitate the opponent. Combining his hand-to-hand combat with his light manipulation quirk allows him to become a highly skilled combatant. Enhanced Physical Ability: Due to his training, Kai has enhanced amounts of strength, speed, durability, and stamina. He is able to lift, throw, and destroy things much larger and denser then himself. He was strong enough to lift and throw a large villain . He was able to dodge and counter multiple strikes from Katsuki Bakugo. He is durable enough to withstand multiple slashes, stabs, and at one point was completely unfazed by Bakugo's mini-explosions. Combat Intelligence: Despite his somewhat childish nature and his cocky attitude, Kai is truly an intelligent person especially in battle. Stats According to the U.A. student data book, Sora's stats are as follows.